


Special Medicine

by KinkyFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Parent/Child Incest in second chapter, Pegging, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Matt and Allison non con, Matt keeping her locked away at oak creek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a disclaimer on my profile page, but let me reiterate again that I do not condone these actions in real life, ever. Also, since Oak Creek was a building within Eichen House, I decided to set it in Eichen.

It had been easier than Matt had ever hoped to get access to Allison. After turning him down one too many times, he knew he needed to take matters into his own hands. He was owed the world. And he'd take it by force if he had to. 

His photography skills had got him a long way. Generally into people's bedroom windows, namely several board members at Eichen House. And so long as he didn't tell their wives or husbands about their mistresses, he had them eating out of his hand. So going to them with concerns over Allison Argent's state of mind, naturally they were as concerned as he was, and had her brought in and sectioned. Paranoid delusions of mythical creatures roaming the town. Delusions of grandeur that she was one of the only ones that could stop them. The blood on the arrows that Matt provided them, belonging to the missing Vernon Boyd... well, it was more than enough to prove that Allison was a danger to herself, and others.

Maximum security isolation was necessary.

Matt didn't visit her for the first few days, waiting for her medication to settle in. He didn't know the specifics of what they were, but it would be something to mellow her, make her resist less. It was agony waiting, hours upon hours spent masturbating to her photos. Especially the ones he kept well hidden, of her changing her clothes. A shot of a nipple from the side was his prized possession, keeping it in his wallet, like a proud father would photos of his kids.

After three days, he headed to the asylum, being led by a guard down a hallway full of screaming and crying, all of which he was told to ignore, finally coming to Allison's room. The door was locked behind him, and he watched as Allison lay on her side, asleep.

"Time to wake up, bitch." He slapped her cheeks a few times, hard, her eyes widening in terror as she saw who it was.

"You...H-How are you---?"

"Well I was worried about you, Allison... Your mom's dead... Your dad didn't care enough about you to stick around... You think werewolves are real? You needed help. I care about you. You know that, you've always known that." Even as he spoke, he toyed with her sweatpants, slipping them down inch by inch.

"You bastard."

"Now now, that's not nice to say." He frowned, and before she could kick him, he moved, grabbing the straps either side of the bed, and tightening them across her legs, forcing them down. "You brought all this on yourself. You turned me down, you teased my cock like a little slut... Don't tell me you don't want my dick filling all your holes."

"Put it in my mouth and I'll be sure to bite it off." She snapped, trying to sit up to undo her legs, but Matt easily strapped her arms down too, bunching her shirt up to her neck, and smirking at her nipples.

"See? They're plenty excited." He ran a hand across them, the skin pebbling at the cold of her room.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try. So helpless... So weak and pathetic..." He smirked, leaning down to press his lips to her ear. "And promising to bite my dick off? I'd like to see you try." He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket, dripping the contents over her chest, and pulled away as she tensed up, whimpering and sobbing as her body froze from the Kanima venom.

"Gonna swallow my cock like a good whore should." He smirked, quick to remove his pants and boxers, shoving the whole thing into Allison's mouth without hesitation, pounding her throat like it was a willing cunt hole. He pushed past her gag reflex, the muscles in her throat squeezing him, and he couldn't help but grab his camera to take a photo of the bulge in her throat. Her eyes were streaming with tears, but he didn't relent until he felt himself explode, releasing the cum directly down her throat, before he pulled back slowly.

"You're already getting me hard all over again." He smirked, taking the opportunity to run his hands over her body, every inch of it. Her breasts were squeezed and molested, her legs spread wide so he could photograph her pussy clearly, fingers were pressed into her ass to test the resistance. He managed two fingers before he pulled back, releasing the straps across the bed for a few seconds,, just to turn her over, so her ass and cunt were on full display for him. More photos taken, and Allison couldn't help crying out, yelling for help, all of which were ignored, mixed with the cries from the other rooms along the hall.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this... fantasised about it. And this won't be last time. The red tape to get you out of here... Well, when your dad gets back, he'll be wrapped up in it for a while. And I'll just keep coming to visit you. Keep giving you your special medication. Watching you learn to worship my cock the way you should." He looked down, seeing he was hard again, and spat on her cunt, rubbing it roughly to lubricate it a little. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to pull out... Don't want any little brats tying me down. See? I care about our future." Without another word, he slammed into her pussy.

Allison kept screaming and screaming, begging for him to stop, and he moved a hand over her mouth, covering it to silence her, continually slapping her ass with his free hand, alternating it with grabbing handfuls of her breasts. The excitement of finally stuffing Allison Argent had the drawback of meaning he probably wouldn't last long, but he could live with that, knowing it wouldn't be his only chance. Pulling out, he turned Allison over, spraying his load over her face, coating it thickly.

"Don't even think about wiping it off." He snapped, pulling out his camera to photograph it. The tears, the cum, the sweat, the spit, all mixed together. It was beautiful for him. Allison's body was shaking, and Matt slipped two fingers inside her, hard, not taking them out until her body shuddered with it's own orgasm, and her body began pulling against the binds more, the venom wearing off.

"Thank me for letting you cum, or I'll just go again." Matt said, looking her in the eyes, completely prepared to carry out his threat.

"...Thank you, Matt. For... letting me cum." She whispered, sobbing gently.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Matt."

"I know you do." Matt smirked, dressing himself slowly, throwing Allison's clothes at her, before he moved to the door. "Oh, and sweetheart? Clean yourself up. You look a mess. I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Follow-up Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the matt/allison fic is great! i hope there's more where chris saves allison but she's already turned into a cockhungry slut and he needs to take care of her needy holes"

Chris was away in Paris for two months, returning home to find the house empty. It was another month before he was able to track Allison down, and begin the legal process of trying to get her out of Eichen House - hiring the best lawyers, and private investigators to find out exactly what, and how it happened. Finally, he found himself in the office with a representative from the hospital, nervously looking over the desk at the concerned father.

"I understand your eagerness to take your daughter home, and you're well in your rights to do so. However, we're unsure if it's in her... best interests."

"There's nothing wrong with her." Chris said calmly, folding his arms. "If I were given permission to visit her, I could tell you that."

"Allison has developed somewhat of a... fixation. With the male anatomy. She's in an almost catatonic state." The man said, awkwardly, careful to avoid the fact that it was caused by her constant visitor, who had conveniently gone missing as soon as the investigations began. Getting sued wasn't in their best interests. "Whether this is a side effect of only having contact with male staff, we can't be sure, however, it's something we'd like to work with her on before she is released."

"Respectfully, I disagree. I demand that my daughter come home with me. Today. I have all the provisions and contacts to give her the best care at home possible." Chris stood up, suggesting the meeting over. "I expect her to be ready to leave by the end of the day."

Hours passed, Chris waiting in the reception area, before he glanced up, seeing his daughter being brought down the hall, her wrists bound together and hands twitching, trying to turn towards the male orderly bringing her out.

"She had to be restrained. She tried to pull my pants down and perform oral sex on me." The man explained, blushing slightly. Chris frowned, slightly overwhelmed at this fact, but instead of questioning it, he pulled Allison to his side, leading her out to the car.

"We're going to get you home, and get you better, okay sweetheart? I'm sorry I wasn't there." Allison didn't answer, her hands resting in her lap, glancing over occasionally at her father's crotch, swallowing as her mouth watered. She hadn't had a cock all day, and she was starving for one. Even if it was her own father's.

The second she walked into the apartment, Chris watched as she stood in the middle of her room, stripped herself completely, and lay on the bed, her hands pinching her nipples, whimpering slightly. It was what she was used to. What she'd come to expect. She rarely had clothes on in her room, there being no point. Matt came by every day to rape her, him passing the information onto the orderlies who'd come in whenever they felt like it, pushing their cocks into any hole they could reach. Soon her brain switched off to fighting, and took everything, coming hard herself, accepting the words they called her. Slut. Cumwhore.

"Allison, what are you doing?" Chris asked, standing in her doorway. Allison blinked, not seeing her father. Just seeing that he was male. And she needed to please him. Moving from the bed, she crawled on all fours over to him, unzipping his jeans, and pulling his cock out, groaning. "Allison! Stop this!"

"Sluts... need cocks." She murmured, closing her eyes as she sunk her mouth over the cock, bobbing her head back and forth fast, needing to get him hard. Chris' mind was full of confusion, both knowing that it was wrong, but at the same time, he was growing harder, his body responding. Fuck. He hadn't had sex since Victoria.

"You need a hard cock in your mouth, sweetheart?" Said Chris, his voice lower, more seductive, and his daughter groaned, rubbing herself.

"Fill... all my holes... Please..." She panted, pulling back, and moving to the bed, spreading her legs wide. Chris stared at her holes, seeing how stretched her pussy and ass were. He should investigate. Should call the police. But the longer he took, the more distressed he could see Allison getting. "I need cock!"

"Okay... okay baby. It's alright..." Chris spoke softly, stripping his clothes completely, before climbing onto the bed, kissing her softly, a kiss that Allison responded to, hungrily. She was a desperate slut, needing this. And the only way Chris knew to make her better was to give her what she needed. "Where do you want it, baby? Your pussy? Your ass?"

"Please... please stuff my whore cunt..." She whimpered. Chris nodded, sliding himself into her pussy, thrusting into her. Allison moaned, riding the cock as much as it was thrusting inside her, filthy words falling from her mouth, Chris not knowing where she could've learnt all that. "Fuck me... Pound my dirty pussy... Stuff all my holes... So dirty... Such a desperate pathetic slut..."

"It's okay, baby, I'll take care of you, alright? I'll take care of all your hole, you slut..." Moaned Chris, thrusting harder and faster, giving his baby girl exactly what she needed. "Gonna call some of the hunters over... Get us all to stuff your hole at the same time... You'd like that, baby? All those hard, dripping cocks, just for you. And you'll make them all cum over your sexy body."

"Yes! Please daddy!" She screamed out, her pussy clenching down on his cock, her whole body shaking as she reached her climax, hearing her daddy talk about her like that enough to push her over. Chris kept pounding her, finally feeling his balls tighten, and he pulled out, spraying his load all over her chest. Without question, Allison began scooping it up, eating all the cum greedily.

"No... no more clothes daddy, please... Sluts don't wear clothes." She muttered, repeating word for word something Matt had told her so many times, every time he had to strip her, until she learnt to just not wear anything any more.

"No more clothes, slut. I promise." He nodded, petting her cheek softly. Chris knew he should feel bad. Should call the authorities. That obviously something happened to her inside, and it had affected her. "I'll call the boys over right now. See when they can come take care of your holes."

But the sheriffs office would be filled with men. Sheriff Stilinski, Deputy Parrish, any number of male staff whose cocks she'd be desperate for. Begging for.

Looking over at Allison, he watched as she slid two fingers into her ass, her thumb into her pussy, riding her hand, desperate to be filled, and he pulled out his phone, quickly dialling a number.

"Sheriff? Yeah... I need you over at my place. ASAP. And... bring your very best men. I need you to assess the situation for yourselves first."


	3. Police Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: thank you for the Matt/Allison fic! I loved it so much, would you do a third chapter? Chris putting her on birth control so that they don't have to worry about any little accidents, the sheriff bringing Parrish and all of his other men, Matt photographing the entire thing through the window until Chris catches and realises his role and brings him in for the centre of this incredible little gangbang.
> 
> Not sure if you had this in mind for Matt's part in it, but I thought it fit pretty well.

Chris cleared the lounge area, putting down a soft rug, looking back towards Allison's room every so often, watching as she lay there, staring at him. She was naked, her holes continuously wet, and Chris was doing the only thing he could think of for her - giving her what she needed. It was the only way to make her better. There was still plenty of guilt, plenty of apprehension that this was okay. But at the same time, she felt so good around his cock. The night before, they'd spent hours on his bed, her bouncing up and down on his cock, coming over and over again until she passed out, curled up next to him. But filling the one hole still wasn't enough, and he knew it, so he put arrangements in place.

First had been an appointment with a doctor, getting her on birth control, so that she was protected. The doctor had found her situation strange, but once Allison begged to get down on her knees and suck his cock, he understood the severity of the situation, rushing the prescription along so that she could start taking it immediately. After that, Chris explained things to the Sheriff, and he agreed to investigate the case, sending his best men along with him to the apartment. Looking at the clock, Chris saw that they were due any minute, and he moved Allison from the bedroom to the lounge, laying her on the carpet, her holes in full view of the door.

"You ready to be a good slut for daddy, baby? Gonna have all of daddy's friends fill up your holes over and over again?" He muttered into her ear, kissing it. Allison whimpered, and nodded, reaching up for the zip of his pants, but Chris shook his head. "You have to wait a little while, sweetheart. Wait until our guests get here." 

Minutes later, there was a knock at the door, the Sheriff, his deputy, and two other officers stepping into the room, Chris closing the door behind them. The Sheriff raised his eyebrows, surveying the sight in front of him, unable to take his eyes off Allison's quivering pussy.

"You weren't kidding... Fuck." He muttered, removing his jacket, and nodding for the others to do the same. "She sure on this?"

"Are you going to give me your cock, Sheriff? Please stuff my holes..." Allison answered for herself, her eyes locking on the man, and Stilinski felt his cock twitch in his pants.

"Thanks for doing this... All of you." Chris nodded, moving over to his daughter as the men stripped, unzipping his pants, and holding out his cock for his daughter. "Baby, you gonna suck me while they get hard for you?"

"Yes daddy... thank you..." She nodded, lifting her head up, sinking her mouth deep on his cock. The sight alone was enough to make Jordan's cock go hard in his pants, and he hurried to remove his clothes , moving closer to the girl on the carpet. Brushing his cock against her hand, he groaned as she wrapped her hand around it, slowly beginning to move her hand up and down, her eyes closed. One of the other officers moved to her other hand, copying the same actions, and Allison grabbed his cock too, overwhelmed at servicing three cocks at once, knowing there were another two to go.

"That's it... good girl... Good slut." Chris praised, pulling out of her mouth once he was hard. Lifting her slightly, he slipped underneath her, resting his cock at her ass hole, lubed up with only his precum. "You want this inside you, baby girl? You wanna show these men how dirty you are?"

"Yes Daddy... Please shove your cock in my ass... I need it so badly..." She cooed, sinking back against him, her hands still wrapped around the two cocks. Chris let out a grunt as he carefully slid into her hole, Allison gasping once the full length was inside.

"Here, suck on this." The Sheriff said, moving to her head, Allison sinking down onto his cock immediately, looking up at him with wanton eyes. It only made her even sexier, making him thrust faster into her mouth. While that was going on, Parrish finally pulled away, hard as rock, and as his co-worker put his cock into her hand, Parrish got onto the floor, pushing his cock slowly inside her pussy.

"She's pretty loose, sir. Her pussys definitely well used." Parrish panted, looking up at his boss, who was too distracted by Allison sucking on him enthusiastically to pay too much attention.

Allison was on edge, so sensitive, and so close to coming herself, but she knew she needed to service these cocks first - she felt so full, a cock in every place possible - just like a slut should be. Whether every single hole had been filled before, she couldn't remember - the days inside and times she was raped blurred together so much that she couldn't remember anything. Just the smell of excitement and taste of cum, and pills washed down with water - and on one occasion, piss. 

"Use... me... fuck me... hard." Allison panted around the Sheriff's cock, her back arching as one of the cocks she was holding exploded all over her, cum spurting across her chest. Slowly she moved her hand over it, rubbing it into her skin, squirming on the spot - it only made her feel sexier.

The next to cum was the Sheriff - older than the others, only just, he couldn't last for long, and he held the back of Allison's head as he came in her mouth, the brunette swallowing it down, before opening her mouth to show him that it was all gone. Gently, the Sheriff petted her hair before he moved away, watching until he was able to get hard again.

"How you holding up, baby girl? You need to cum?" Chris asked, his own orgasm approaching, feeling Parrish's cock thrusting into her on the other side of the small wall of skin. At the question, Allison mewed desperately, and Chris kissed her neck. "Soon, baby girl... My precious little slut. Just a few more cocks to go."

"Argent, I'm... close. Do I need to pull out?" Parrish asked, his movements becoming erratic, and Chris gritted his teeth, shaking his head - he wasn't going to last long either.

"Nah... The little slut wants her holes filled with cum. Don't you, baby girl?"

"Yes... yes! Fill me with your cum!" Allison screamed out, sobbing at how desperate and on the edge she was - but her daddy hadn't given permission, and she knew she had to wait. Her voice was all Parrish and Chris needed, both groaning and coming around the same time, pumping their cum into her body, Allison letting out desperate cries, overwhelmed by the sensations.

Chris slipped out of her slowly, catching something out of the corner of his eye, and frowning, confused. Petting his daughter's hair, he kissed her forehead, caked in sweat.

"Take one more cock in your ass, little slut... Then We'll see if I let you cum." He had every intention to, but Allison seemed to thrive on being pushed to her limits of control, her orgasms being bigger and more exhausting the longer she had to wait. It was a beautiful sight for Chris, to see his little girl in so much ecstasy. Nodding his head at the only man who hadn't come yet, he watched as he turned Allison onto all fours, slipping his cock into her ass from behind, cum dripping from her pussy as he did so. She groaned and cursed, edging him on more and more as Chris moved away from the group, sneaking silently into his office. He'd left the door and window open by mistake, and had been sure he'd seen movement.

Grabbing through the window, he caught the collar of a teenager, dragging him through the window, one who kicked and yelled as he did so.

"Matt - that's your name, right? I assume so from the camera?" Chris narrowed his eyes, and even in his naked state, he was able to hold the kid down onto the table, grabbing the camera from around his neck.

"That's private property." Matt glared, breathing hard.

"You're photographing my private property. I'd say we're even." Chris replied, monotone, and began to click through the pictures. As he'd expected, there were ones of the orgy, even some short videos shot through the slit in the door the angle allowed. But going back further, Chris blinked as he saw more photos of Allison. Of her in a hospital bed, strapped down, naked, servicing cocks of faceless stranger. Her throat bulging close up with a cock in another. Her face covered with cum in yet another.

"You're welcome." Matt smirked. "What are you gonna do, Argent? Have Stilinski arrest me? Or is he too busy fucking your slut of a daughter with all his co-workers?" Chris paused, hearing the desperate voice of his daughter, begging for him to come back in, to give her permission, and Matt's chuckle at that pushed him to the edge. Grabbing the letter opener from his desk, he sliced through Matt's clothes, ripping the tattered shreds off until Matt was left naked, in the middle of the office. Despite his protests, he pulled Matt's arms behind his back, rummaging through one of his drawers for something, smirking to himself when he found it.

"I think it's about time you were reintroduced to my daughter."

Allison threw her head back as the cock in her ass came deep inside her, her body bouncing on it. Tears fell as she was so desperate to cum, hoping so much that now that she had serviced them all, she'd be able to. Instead, she watched as her father walked into the room with another person, her eyes widening as she saw who it was, and her body freezing.

"Sheriff... Help her put this on." Chris grunted, throwing something towards the other man. Allison moved as Chris shoved Matt to the ground on his hands and knees, in the spot Allison had been. His mouth was bound with a tie and a balled up wad of material, and his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Come here, sweetheart." The Sheriff spoke softly, easing the straps of the double ended dildo up Allison's legs, the dildo sliding into her smoothly, Allison groaning at how much she wanted to cum. Chris came over to her once it was strapped into place, kissing her deeply, stroking fingers through her hair.

"I know he turned you into this. And this is the day you start to heal. We have all the evidence in my office of what he did. All his photos. So before the Sheriff arrests him today, I want you to have your revenge." Chris kissed her forehead. "Fuck his ass, and then you can come. Okay baby girl?"

"Yes daddy." Allison nodded, moving over to Matt, her teeth gritted. While one of the officers held him fast, restraining him, Parrish pulled Matt's ass cheeks wide open. Allison spat on his hole, more lubrication than Chris would've offered him, before she pushed the dildo forcefully into his ass, immune to his cries - just like he'd been immune to her's.

"Gentlemen, this is the real slut in the room... If you need to cum again, I don't think either of them would mind it covering them." Chris shrugged, beginning to stroke his cock again as he watched his daughter fucking the ass of her rapist. It didn't take too long for him to get hard, proud at her for taking back everything he took from her, and watching the others, they were getting hard too.

"You... made me a slut... So now you can be a slut, too." Allison panted, the dildo rubbing her insides pushing her almost over the edge, her teeth gritted hard. "Daddy! I can't wait, please can I cum!"

"Whenever you need to, baby girl. Just because you get to cum, doesn't mean we're going to let him." Chris panted, stroking his cock faster. Allison's stomach clenched, her pants getting faster with every thrust into Matt's ass, and eventually she pushed the whole thing into him, screaming as her orgasm overwhelmed her, and she slumped over Matt's body. Tiny thrusts came from her body quivering slowly, whimpering as she rode it out, before her shoulders slumped. Beneath her, Matt still cried, the final humiliation coming as five cocks exploded on him and Allison.

Chris helped Allison pull out of Matt, and helped her out of the strap-on, wrapping her in his arms, and petting her all over, praising her for doing so well. Glancing over at the Sheriff, he frowned.

"I need to take Allison for a bath - can you take care of him?" He then looked at Parrish, motioning to his office. "Move all the photos and videos from today to one of my flash drives, then take the camera and the memory card as evidence - there should be plenty on there." Parrish nodded, redressing, then going over to the office.

Keeping his arms wrapped around Allison, he ran her a hot bath, dropping in her favourite scents as Allison cried into his shoulder - he knew it was the drop, mixed with facing Matt again, and he'd be with her every step of the way, whatever she needed. Lowering her into the tub, he took a rag, and began cleaning her body.

"I don't... wanna be a slut, daddy, I just... I need cock so bad these days, I just--" Chris shushed her gently, continuing to clean her, leaving her sensitive pussy and ass until last.

"We'll take it one day at a time. Me and the Sheriff will be there for as long as you need. You're in control of what happens now. Not him." Chris said softly, kissing her on the forehead. Allison stared at him for a while, a small smile on her face.

"I think... We should arrange another playdate for next week then. I might... need a few more still."


End file.
